<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainfall by kokenkendu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070359">rainfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenkendu/pseuds/kokenkendu'>kokenkendu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Family Dynamics, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Light Angst, Mom Captain Puffy, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, dream is puffys kid in this one, mamapuffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenkendu/pseuds/kokenkendu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>puffy never broke promises, never promises she made with dream. <br/>so why did she have to start now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rainfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw @theellipelli art work of puffy and dream on tiwtter and my mind went blank and wrote this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>puffy knew that her lifestyle was something hard on her little ducking. she knew that traveling through the sea with only a few days of a break before off back onto sea wasn't good for him.</p>
<p>she promised to take care of him. she never broke a promise, especially for him.  </p>
<p>she didn't want to start leaving him behind really. </p>
<p>she loved him on ship with her, the way he’d stare at the sea for hours the way he run on the docks ready to for the adventure. </p>
<p>but she knew it was best for him after he got ship at ship, no way to get medicine and the harsh weather, the rocking of the ship. it wasn't good for him. the pain in her chest as he watched him stare but at the ceiling moving over as his stomach ached again. </p>
<p>she couldn't do anything. the medicine packed wasn't for this, the pain killers were useless. and the next land they were going to reach was a few days away. </p>
<p>puffy cried a lot when he finally got sleep during that week. she cried at the thought that she could lose him, the idea that it could be her fault for it. when they finally got back to town puffy took him straight to the doctors, medicine was given and she week her first week in years away from the sea. </p>
<p>she sat there by his side until he got better.</p>
<p>she had too.</p>
<p>she loved him just too much.</p>
<p>when he finally got better he wasn't scared, as if it never happened. but puffy was, afraid to lose him. afraid to have to watch in pain, laying there asking her if the moon was out tonight. the sadness in his eyes when he wouldn't go outside to see it.</p>
<p>puffy hated having to leave him behind. but he was eleven already he could take care of himself, and he always had his friend sapnap and his dad checking up on him.</p>
<p>puffy hated patting his head before she went off, the way he asked when she’d come back.</p>
<p>why he couldn't join.</p>
<p>how he stayed the docks watching the ship go away as he watched the ship drift away.</p>
<p>he always watched the ship drift away, always came home late because of it. sometimes he wouldn't even come home. sometimes sapnap had to run to the docks still beside him for hours talking about how cold the wind was or how pretty the stars were until he got up and walked home with sapnap.</p>
<p>sometimes he would wake up early in the morning waiting for the ship to come back, he’d chose the route home to always pass by the dock. he would sometimes stand there and watch , he’d tell bad about how many suns and moons passed since she left. </p>
<p>he’d beg sapnap to play pirates with, they'd make there own little boats to sail around, but always end up never going far enough.</p>
<p>“when i was at sea” he would say, drying out  their makeshift sail made out of blankets and letting it on the dock to dry out. “you really miss the sea life huh” sapnap would state as he picked at the wooden dock. </p>
<p>“yea i do, it was fun to just see the moon at this perfect angle my mom would be there and she’d tell me about story's of moon squids and fairy's.” he’d go on and on about his time at sea, sapnap memorized by the tales. he’d always smile at the end garbing sapnap hands “one day you and i will go out at sea together, our own ship. we’ll travel further then anyone traveled before.”</p>
<p>sapnap would laugh and agree talking about all the treasure they can find.</p>
<p>but they both knew no matter how much he talked about the stars, the wind, the way he missed the fish, they knew the one thing he missed most was his mom. </p>
<p>sometimes he hated her for leaving tho. </p>
<p>missing days on memories and achievements, even his own twelfth birthday. </p>
<p>“she promised she’d be back for it.” he stared out at the sea, sapnap and George behind him frowning “maybe she's late?” sapnap would suggest Georges sigh being almost just too loud for him to hear “its already sunset guys, she's not coming back.” </p>
<p>he went home that day angry.</p>
<p>not at George,</p>
<p>not at sapnap.</p>
<p>not at bad or skeppy.</p>
<p>not at puffy.</p>
<p>at himself, why did he have to get sick that bad. if only he didn't. hed be there with her. hed wouldn't have to watch sapnap get babied by his dads, wouldn’t have to watch punz talk proudly over his baby brother and drag the kid along in that purple hoodie they all worked in to get him.</p>
<p>he wouldn't have to see George playoff in the forest and talk about how his family was so nice. George always spoke about them as if they weren't with him anymore. “they use to hug me after this” </p>
<p>dream shouldn't have gotten angry but he was.</p>
<p>he said the memories of his mom being there for his twelfth birthday, she was there when he felt scared at night. </p>
<p>it was almost like all his own memories of puffy were gone. </p>
<p>he remembers when she came back. </p>
<p>how he hugged her and begged her to stay forever. she’d giggle and shake her head. “i cant duckling i cant.” </p>
<p>hed grip her jacket until his knuckles went white and hugged her until his chest hurt. he loved to imagine she wasn't leaving him.</p>
<p>that's why it always hurt went she did in a few days.</p>
<p>he still remembers when he last saw her. </p>
<p>he was fourteen. </p>
<p>the sun was setting, the orange and pink sky above them. puffy had her crew finish off the packing as he stood there frowning. she stopped in front of him smiling “i’ll be back i promise.”</p>
<p>“do you have to leave?” he asked “i don't want you to go.” he pouted again. </p>
<p>she sighed before running a hand through his hair again, “we talked about this, duckling” her hands were soft, he loved it when she ran there from his hair. it was always so comforting always so relaxing for him. “i’ll be back before the next rainfall. you’ll barely notice I'm gone.” </p>
<p>it was his time to sigh. </p>
<p>“promise?” he held out his pinky.</p>
<p>“promise” she met his pinky.</p>
<p>he’d stand at the docks, the cold wind hitting him as he waved goodbye to the ship as it drifted away. </p>
<p>the sun fully setting, and dream ran home. marking the day for the next rainfall.</p>
<p>so rainfall came. </p>
<p>in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>the crackling against his window woke him up that night. he sat up, rushing to get dressed who cared it was night, it was cold. he ran out of the house forgetting to tie his shoelaces. </p>
<p>ad he ran to the docks.</p>
<p>who cared if the rain made his skin all cold and the clothes stick to him. he ran as fast as his legs took him. </p>
<p>it was the first rainfall. </p>
<p>she had to be home.</p>
<p>so he stood there the rain falling against him. he stood there, the smile on his face there. drifting away each passing hour. </p>
<p>the rain calmed down. </p>
<p>and he was left there. all alone. all cold. </p>
<p>and i promise broken.</p>
<p>the next rainfall was in three months. </p>
<p>so he waited. bad was concerned within two, so he moved in with sapnap and the dads. </p>
<p>bunkbeds with sapnap as he stared at the window waiting for the rainfall to hit. </p>
<p>the next rainfall happened he was with punz, they were haunting around on horses working on their skills. “pumpkin needs a new brush il telling you man, she keeps wining everytime i use the one i have.”</p>
<p>“maybe your shit in brushing pumpkin”</p>
<p>“im not!!”</p>
<p>the rain fell. he made a straight beeline with spirt to the docks. punz right behind him. </p>
<p>no ship.</p>
<p>“um,” punz frowned as dream stared into the sea before he turned around “we gotta get spirt and pumpkin out of the rain.” </p>
<p>“don't want them getting sick do we punz.”</p>
<p>punz nodded following. </p>
<p>he spent the next few years waiting.  each rainfall he stood there. waiting until the sun came up and down. </p>
<p>it was until he was nineteen he gave up. </p>
<p>"bro are you sure your cool with going all alone?”</p>
<p>“i am.”</p>
<p>“Please let me walk you there at least halfway.”</p>
<p>“don't need did.”</p>
<p>he always acted like this when rainfall was close by.</p>
<p>“dream please.”</p>
<p>“i said. i don't need it sapnap.”</p>
<p>dream left the house that day out further from the docks, further from the walls of the small town they lived at. </p>
<p>he rode spirit all the way to the edge of the forest, the cliff looking down into the sea. anything that drift from the docks would be seen here.</p>
<p>he spenlt that entire week there, waiting. and when rainfall hit. he packed up and left.</p>
<p>with one thing left on his mind.</p>
<p>she broke a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>always thanks for reading &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>